


hold your head up high

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Episode Related, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, House Stark, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Jon Snow, Protective Arya Stark, Reunions, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble, Winterfell, crypts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The world goes sideways. Jon realizes within moments that he’s hunched over, neck tilted. Cheek blazing-red. Arya’s ungloved hand raised. She’sstruckhim.





	hold your head up high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Ohhhhh okay I did like doing this one. Especially since I'm frustrated. Requested from glove23: "Platonic Jonarya reunion where she full out slaps him when he says shit about Sansa". If you liked this, I would appreciate any kind words! :) 
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship (romantic or platonic) and any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

It feels like Jon hasn't seen the courtyards of Winterfell in so long.

All of the rubble and ruins. Unfamiliar faces, young and old, hardly noticing him. The silvery hoarfrost coated to the outer part of the undercroft leading into the family crypts. _His_ family.

He certainly doesn't expect to see Arya down there, lighting the tapers, holding up a burning wick near Rickon's grey, stone-carved hand clutching onto the fur of Shaggydog. Smoke billows and thins around her pale face. "You were the last one to see Rickon alive, or so they say," she murmurs. Jon's stomach twists and aches. "How did he look before the end?"

"I hardly think you want the truth of it," Jon croaks out, squinting in the darkness as Arya's mouth twitches, but nothing revealed.

"Maybe I do."

Jon tries to change the subject, wiping under an eye. "What was that earlier?" he asks, watching as Arya straightens her cloak primly and approaches him. She's still so _small_. "It's unusual to see you speaking so highly of Sansa."

"She deserves it," Arya tells him, glancing seriously over Jon's amused expression.

"Deserves a right kick in the arse sometimes—"

The world goes sideways. Jon realizes he's hunched, neck tilt. Cheek blazing-red. Arya's bare hand raised, also swollen red. She's _struck_ him. Arya's dark eyes glisten. "I was happy to see you…" she whispers. "I _am_ happy." Jon gapes, blinking dumbfounded. His baby sister struck him without warning and there's no way it can be undone.

"But you mustn't speak of Sansa that way."

"… … _Of course_ ," Jon whispers back, guilt creeping under his flesh and warming his cheek further. How could he have spoken so ill of Sansa? After everything she has been through? "You are right. Forgive me."

Arya's lips perk up.

"Of course, Jon."

*

 


End file.
